


Une nuit londonienne

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [461]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Chelsea FC, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Size Difference, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Olivier ne s'attendait pas à trouver Eden, complétement bourré, sur le pas de sa porte.
Relationships: Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard
Series: FootballShot [461]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Une nuit londonienne

Une nuit londonienne 

Olivier n’est pas sûr de savoir comment réagir. Enfin, il a vu des choses dans sa vie d’adulte qu’il regrette énormément, mais là, ça dépasse l’entendement. Eden est bourré sur le pas de sa porte, en train de lui déballer ses sentiments pour lui depuis ces dernières années comme s’il n’avait pas conscience qu’on pouvait le voir, que derrière son portail il y avait des maisons avec d’autres résidents que lui. Olivier ne s’est pas comment réagir, il n’aime pas Eden comme le belge l’aime, il est célibataire mais ce n’est pas une raison pour se mettre en couple au premier coup d’œil, à la première bière. Eden est juste son coéquipier à Chelsea, un bon ami, mais pas plus, pas moins. Sa bouche est sèche, il ne sait absolument pas comment lui dire qu’il ne souhaite pas passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, ou en tout cas, pas hors des terrains. 

Eden s’accroche à ses épaules, il doit bien y avoir vingt centimètres de différence entre eux, c’est plutôt dérangeant de sentir l’haleine alcoolisée du belge sur ses lèvres (il se retient de penser à un certain à un cliché). Olivier garde son calme et referme la porte derrière Hazard, il doit être celui en charge pour éviter le plus de problèmes. Il dépose le belge sur son canapé et lui donne un verre d’eau ainsi qu’un comprimé pour que sa tête ne soit pas trop embuée le lendemain. Il n’a pas répondu à ses déclarations et ne compte pas le faire, ça lui apporterait plus d’emmerdes que nécessaire. Olivier sait qu’il va devoir lui mentir le lendemain sur sa présence chez lui, il lui dira qu’il était bourré et cherchait à dormir chez quelqu’un au lieu de retrouver son chez lui. Il ne peut pas s’aider en continuant de penser à la manière dont Eden s’est accroché lui, à la manière dont son corps était si petit par rapport au sien. Non, il ne peut pas y penser, Olivier ne fait pas partie de ce genre de gars. Il ne ressentira rien de plus qu’avant de voir Eden, il ne doit pas être biaisé par un soir londonien. Pour eux deux. 

Fin


End file.
